


Under the Mistletoe

by Gravytrain101



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Foreman apologizes, Foreman is rude to Wilson, Foreman's an ass in this one, House defends Wilson, House kisses Wilson and loves it, House tries to trap Wilson under the mistletoe again, M/M, Mistletoe, Wilson defends himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: House catches Wilson under the mistletoe at work and tries to do catch him under it again…Summary sucks, I know. Hopefully the story is better than what it sounds like…please read.





	Under the Mistletoe

House’s POV:   
“Great,” I said as I walked into my office, “Now people are going to have another reason to not come in here to talk to us.” 

“What would be the other reason besides the mistletoe?” Cameron asked. 

“Well, Chase of course,” I answered, “Sometimes his accent gets on people’s nerves.” 

“We have a case.” Foreman interrupted. 

“Yeah, yeah,” I sighed as I motioned towards the doorway with my cane, “Anybody get caught under it yet?”

“Chase and I have and Chase and Foreman did,” Cameron answered. 

“Next time, wait until I’m here so I can see it.” I said as I headed backwards towards the doorway, “Tell me about the case before I get to the bathroom.” 

As I’m making my way to the door I run into somebody that was heading into our office. I turned around, hoping it was some hottie that I can stick my tongue down their throat, but it was Wilson. 

“Hey Wilson,” I smirked as I motioned to the mistletoe with my cane. 

He looked up and sighed, “It’s too early for this House. Can we please forget about this?” 

“No,” I said, “We have witnesses and if we don’t do it then it would make them think that they can get away with it too. You don’t want to set a bad example, do you?” 

“It’s just a mistletoe.” He said, trying to reason with me. 

“And it’s just a kiss,” I responded before I rested the cane on my wrist, cupped his face in my hands, and pressed my lips against his. His lips were so soft and they tasted fantastic but since this is supposed to be a short and sweet kiss I pulled away so it wouldn’t get too awkward. 

“Merry Christmas Wilson,” I said as I headed towards the bathroom with my team, leaving a star struck Wilson in the doorway of my office, “So, what’s with the case? Anything interesting?” 

“42-year-old female,” Foreman started. 

“Boring,” I sighed. 

“Suffering from spontaneous heart attacks with no history of heart problems,” Foreman continued. 

“Boring,” I repeated, “Don’t you know what interesting means?”

“Just shut up and listen,” Cameron interrupted. 

“And here we are,” I said as I stopped in front of the bathrooms, “Go and get an accurate history from her and come back when you’re done.” 

“It doesn’t take 3 people to get a history,” Foreman whined. 

“Then one of you can do my clinic duty and the other two can get her history,” I ordered, “Now stop your whining, do what you’re told, and let me pee in peace.” 

I left them in the hallway and locked the bathroom door so no one can disturb me. 

Oh my god. I just kissed Wilson. James Wilson. The man I’ve been wanting to be with ever since I’ve met him. Oh, I want to kiss him again. Should I try to catch him under the mistletoe again? 

Would he like that? Does he hate me now for kissing him in the first place? No. He couldn’t. He’ll understand, I mean it was for the mistletoe. Right? It was for Christmas. 

But, regardless if it was for that I just want to kiss him and hug him and hold him forever. I mean I’m bisexual and I’m more than certain Wilson’s gay or at least bisexual. So, there shouldn’t be a problem? Right? 

What am I going to do? Should I tell him? Should I just kiss him again? Should I just ask him out to dinner just out of the blue like that? Would he reject me? Would he even want to go out with me? What if I cook something that we can have at my place so if it’s a disaster it can be our little, private disaster not an embarrassing public disaster. Yeah. He would like that more. I’ll do that. 

 

My plan making process was interrupted by someone knocking on the bathroom door, “Anybody in there?” 

“Yeah,” I said as I unlocked the door, “Sorry, I can’t go in a public place with other people in the room. Bathroom’s all yours.” 

“Thank you,” he said as he went into the bathroom as I exited it. 

Okay, I will start with plan a and if that doesn’t work then I will go with plan b. I hope to God that one of them will work. 

 

 

\-----The Next Day-----  
“Let’s get Wilson’s opinion on this,” I said as I paged him from leaning against the doorway. 

“Wilson? We’ve already ruled out cancer so we don’t really need his help,” Foreman snapped. 

“True, but it would be a good idea to get a fresh pair of eyes to look at this,” I told him. 

“But, he’s an oncologist so what could he tell us that we didn’t already think of?” he asked. 

“He’s a doctor that specializes in cancer and just so happens to be the head of the oncology department. And to top that off, he has been a doctor longer than you so just maybe he might have a better idea than you,” I said to defend my best friend…and secret crush. 

“What do you need House,” Wilson asked as he came in from my actual office to come into our conference room. 

“We need fresh eyes on this case,” I told him. 

“What can he tell us that we didn’t already think of? Better yet, what could he come up with that Chase didn’t? He’s a cardiologist and Wilson’s just an oncologist.” Foreman rudely asked. 

“Well-“ I started, getting ready to defend Wilson again. 

“For your information,” Wilson started, “I’m also a regular doctor that just so happens to specialize in oncology, run an entire department at this hospital, and work on the board for this hospital. I have also worked with House longer than you’ve been a doctor so I know more than you think I do. You shouldn’t disrespect your colleagues, especially your superiors.” 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” I said as I looked at the shocked faces on Chase and Cameron and the embarrassed expression on Foreman’s. 

“Sorry, what did you need?” he asked again. 

“We have a patient that keeps having spontaneous heart attacks. She gave us a very vague medical history, won’t let us examine her, and keeps insisting she’s fine.” Cameron explained as Wilson looked over the file. 

“Any ideas,” Chase asked. 

“Yeah,” Wilson answered, “She was one of my patients in the ER a couple weeks ago. She was in a terrible car crash and there wasn’t any hope for her unless she got a new heart. So, I looked around for anyone that had a match and there was a match at the hospital 2 towns away. The doctor was so stubborn that he had us transport the patient to their hospital so they could do the surgery there.” 

“See Foreman,” I interrupted, “He was more help than all three of you combined.” 

“I’ve went to college with this doctor and he’s an ass, maybe more than House,” Wilson continued, “Knowing him he probably rushed the surgery, so what if this patient has Spontaneous Coronary Artery Dissection?” 

“We’ve thought of that, see House-,” Foreman laughed.

“Foreman, shut up. Stop acting like this or I will have no choice but to report you to Cuddy,” Wilson threatened. “As I was saying. I bet you guys were trying to rule out ways that her body could be reacting to the new heart but what if it’s the heart itself? What if the surgeons missed the tears in the heart before the surgery or messed up during the surgery and caused the tears? You should do a biopsy of the entire heart and pay close attention to the arteries. If she won’t sign the consent form then page me and I can have a shot at it.” 

“Huh, that makes more sense than Foreman’s idea. And look at who came up with it… a useless oncologist.” I said, just to rub it in Foreman’s face, “Thank you Wilson. That’s all we needed.” 

“You’re welcome,” he said, “If you need me I will be in surgery for 2 hours so I will be there but otherwise I would be happy to help.”

He left the same way he came in and I was a little disappointed. Why would he purposely avoid this doorway? Was it because I was standing in it? Was it because of the mistletoe? Did he not like the kiss? No. He would’ve just told me. Maybe he was coming from that way and not from his office. Yeah. That door was just more convenient at the time. 

“House,” Chase asked, “You okay if we do the biopsy?” 

“Yeah, you and Cameron go do it. Foreman, in my office,” I ordered. 

I waited until they left and asked, “What’s got your panties all in a bunch?” 

 

“I’m just having a bad day,” he sighed. 

“So just because you are having a bad day you managed to make the most caring person in this hospital, possibly even the world upset enough to raise his voice?” I asked, “You better clean up your act before you actually make Wilson mad. You won’t like him when he’s angry.” 

“Why are you defending him so much? Usually you just walk all over everybody.” Foreman asked. 

“He’s my best friend,” I shrugged. 

“No. That’s not it. Why are you defending him and not insulting him?” he pressed on. 

“I was so close to losing him with the drug and police problem and I don’t want to come that close to losing my best friend ever again.” I answered, “Happy? Is that a good enough answer for you?” 

“I guess,” he sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to get much more of an answer. 

“Good,” I said, “Now, because you’ve been an ass to everyone you can go and do 3 hours of clinic duty.” 

“Fine,” he snapped as he made his way to the door. 

“And when you come back, don’t be an ass, don’t insult my BFF, and make sure you apologize to him today because he’s sensitive.” I told him. 

“Okay, I will,” he answered before leaving. 

 

\-----2 Hours and 45 Minutes Later-----  
“Why’d you give Foreman 3 hours of clinic duty?” Chase asked. 

“Because he was an ass,” I answered. 

“Should we wait until he gets back,” Cameron asked.

“We’ve worked without a full team before. So, no. What did the biopsy say?” I asked. 

“Wilson was right,” Cameron answered. 

“Start her on treatment in 25 minutes but meanwhile stay here,” I said. 

“Why,” Chase asked, “We can go start her on treatment now, there’s no need to wait.” 

“I’m having Foreman apologize to Wilson in 5 minutes. Neither of them know about it but I’d figure it would be good to see him show some emotion,” I explained. 

“I’ll stay to watch,” Chase said, “Cameron?”

“Sure, I’m in,” she responded. 

We waited for a bit until Chase asked, “What if he doesn’t apologize?” 

“He will have an hour of clinic duty added on every 5 minutes he doesn’t do it,” I shrugged, “And I say every 5 minutes because those are my clinic hours.” 

“Of course they are,” Cameron said. 

“Oh, shows about to start,” I said as Foreman walked into the room. 

“You guys figure it out yet?” he asked as he took his usual seat at the table. 

“Yup, Wilson was right,” Chase answered smugly. 

Not to soon after Chase answered Foreman that Wilson walked into the room. 

“You paged me,” Wilson asked. 

“Yes,” I started, “Foreman has something to say to you.” 

Wilson rolled his eyes and made his way back to the door. 

“James,” I said as I limped towards him, “This is a part of his punishment and he has to MEAN IT or he will have the rest of my clinic hours for the week plus his to do.”

“I don’t have time for this right now House,” he whispered to me, “Please just forget about it.” 

“Hey, someone hurt your feelings and I’m making them fix it. How often does that happen?” I whispered in return, “Please just listen to him, then you can leave.” 

He sighed and turned towards Foreman with his arms crossed, “Yes?” he asked. 

“Look,” Foreman began, “I was out of line to say what I said about you. You are a very talented doctor and the most warm-hearted person I know. It was wrong of me to say that you are ‘just an oncologist’ because you are much more than that. You care more about people than everyone else in this room combined, you are the only person that can tolerate and is actually friends with House, and you do a magnificent job at what you do. So, I am sorry for what I said earlier I was just having a bad day and I took it out on you.” 

“Wilson,” I asked, still in the doorway. 

“It’s forgotten, I forgive you.” He said, “See? All good.” 

“But do you really forgive him or are you just saying that so you can leave?” I asked. 

“I actually do forgive him.” He said, “I knew he wouldn’t actually say those things without having some type of reason for it.” 

“Okay,” I said, “Now hug each other like good little kids and no more fighting or you will be in trouble with Daddy.” 

“Are you serious House? Can’t we just give each other a handshake?” Wilson asked. 

“I don’t think that’s what Daddy said now is it James?” I said. 

“You won’t let me leave until I do this, will you?” he asked. 

“Nope so Eric hug Jamesey.” I whined. 

“You’re an ass,” Foreman sighed before giving Wilson a quick hug, “Now can we go and actually do our jobs?” 

“Yes,” I said as I stayed in the doorway. 

Wilson made his way to the doorway wanting to go back to work as soon as he can and because of that he completely forgot about the mistletoe…

“Ahem,” I mumbled as I motioned to the mistletoe once again. 

He looked up and sighed, “Seriously.” 

“As serious as a heart attack,” I said as I cupped his face again and kissed him. His lips were just as sweet as they were the first time. 

I pulled away and let Wilson walk away, “See you later honey! Now, let’s go treat our patient.” 

 

 

\-----Later that Day (case is solved)-----  
I walked into Wilson’s office, looked the door, and made sure all the blinds were closed.

“What’s wrong? Why did you do that?” he asked as he got up, worried that I was going to drop dead or something. 

“Nothing’s wrong,” I said as I sat down on the couch and patted the space next to me for him, “I just have something to run past you.” 

“And you needed my door locked and the blinds closed? Is this some top-secret conversation?” he asked as he sat down. 

“No,” I laughed and smiled, “It’s more on a personal level.” 

“Okay,” he nodded, “What’s up?” 

“So, don’t interrupt me until I’m finished, okay?” I asked and continued once he nodded, “Well I have had a crush on you ever since the day I met you. For some reason my interest in you sky rocketed in the last few days, so that’s why I’ve tried and succeeded in catching you under the mistletoe. We are already great friends and I think we can be just as great as something more. Would you like to do that?”

“Be a couple?” he asked, “What if it doesn’t work and our friendship is ruined?” 

“With everything we’ve been through, I don’t think that’s possible.” I answered, “We’ve said most of the hurtful and honest things we could come up with to each other already, we’ve both almost been arrested, on multiple occasions, and I’m pretty sure we both have feelings for one another. So, what do you say James-“ 

I was interrupted with those delicate lips that I love connecting with mine again. We explored each other’s mouths this time, kept our lips locked together like it was our last kiss, and we continued like that until we needed air. 

“Yes,” he answered, “I would love to be with you.” 

“Good,” I said as I smiled at him before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this so I got the idea out of my head so I could continue on the other House story I have going that's been taking a while. 
> 
> Anyway, hopefully you liked it. Comments and suggestions are encouraged. Thank you for reading!


End file.
